


Odds

by orphan_account



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: F/F, Femslash, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Nabooru's luck will run out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odds

Nabooru never gets caught. Impa's chased after her countless times, and all she'd gotten was a smug smile and a quick motion of an air kiss. What a smug woman! Surely her pride would be her downfall one day.

But until that day, Impa would chase after her until she finally caught her.

All she wanted was to see Nabooru behind bars, to be the one with the smug smile on her lips. She wouldn't even keep Nabooru behind bars that long; she just wanted to give her a punishment. It was tiring, watching her get away with this over and over. The woman at least deserved a taste of jail. Other Gerudo had been inside Hyrule Castle's dungeons before, but Nabooru never was. She didn't even go in there to help make prison escapes like other Gerudo did.

But one day she would be in there, and Impa would make sure that she served out her sentence.

Sometimes she even thought that Nabooru knew about her wishes. It wouldn't surprise her.

But then again, it was pretty obvious.

And Nabooru made herself all the harder to catch. But one day, one day she wouldn't be able to get away. This couldn't go on forever.

One day things were going to turn in Impa's favor.


End file.
